familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haplogroup U (mtDNA)
}} In human mitochondrial genetics, Haplogroup U is a human mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) haplogroup. Origins Haplogroup U descends from a woman in the Haplogroup R (mtDNA) branch of the phylogenetic tree, who lived around 55,000 years ago. Her descendants gave birth to several different subgroups, some of which exhibit specific geographic homelands. Distribution Haplogroup U is subdivided into Haplogroups U1-U8. Haplogroup K is a subclade of U8. The old age has led to a wide distribution of the descendant subgroups that harbor specific European, Berber, Indian, African, Arab, northern Caucasus Mountains and the Near East clades.The Genographic Project at National Geographic Subclades Haplogroup U1 Haplogroup U1 (named 'Una' by Bryan Sykes) seems to appear mostly in the Middle East, however low frequency results appear scattered throughout Europe particularly in the Mediterranean. U1a in particular is found from India to Europe, but is extremely rare among the northern and Atlantic fringes of Europe including the British Isles and Scandinavia. Several examples in Tuscany have been noted. In India U1a has been found in the Kerala region. U1b has a similar spread but is rarer than U1a. Some examples of U1b have been found among Jewish diaspora. U1a and U1b appear in equal frequency in eastern Europe.mtDNA Haplogroup U1a page at cagetti.com Haplogroup U2 Haplogroup U2 (named 'Uta' by Bryan Sykes) is most common in South Asia but also found in low frequency in Central and West Asia, as well as in Europe as U2e.FTDNA mtDNA U2 Haplogroup project. This haplogroup has been found in the remains of a 30,000-year-old hunter-gatherer in South European Russia (Kostenki). *'U2i '''is a paraphyletic group that includes U2a, U2b, and U2c. These three haplogroups occur at highest frequency within Southern India and Sri Lanka, however they are also found in Pakistan and Bangladesh. www.23andme.com *'U2d''' is found at a low frequency within Palestinians and Jordanians. Members of this haplogroup, alongside members of Mitochondrial haplogroup U8, and Y-dna haplogroup J, migrated out of India and into the Middle East. http://mtdnaflags.blogspot.ca/2016/01/u2d-from-indian-subcontinent-to.html?q=u2d *'U2e' is found within Europeeans, and Proto-Indo Europeean people such as Iranians, Afgans, the Pakistani, and Central Asians. https://www.23andme.com The most common subclade of U2e is U2e1. U2e originated within Central-Asia 45 kya, and then shortly split into two lineages. One lineage migrated into Europe, while the other lineage migrated southwards into the Iranian Plateau. An extinction occured around 30kya, and the only U2e that remained were either in Europe or in Iran. 8kya, the population in Iran, along with the Proto-Indo-Europeean haplogroup I5, migrated towards Central-Asia. From there, the Central Asian U2e migrated to China and India (5kya). http://mtdnaflags.blogspot.ca/ Haplogroup U3 Haplogroup U3 (named 'Uma' by Bryan Sykes) is defined by the HVR1 transition A16343G. It is found at low levels throughout Europe (about 1% of the population), the Near East (about 2.5% of the population), and Central Asia (1%). U3 is present at higher levels among populations in the Caucasus (about 6%) and among Lithuanian Romani, Polish Romani, and Spanish Romani populations (36-56%). Haplogroup U4 Haplogroup U4 (named 'Ulrike' by Bryan Sykes) has its origin in the Upper Palaeolithic, dating to approximately 25,000 years ago. It is widely distributed in Europe, and has been implicated in the expansion of modern humans into Europe occurring before the Last Glacial Maximum. Also U4c1 is more spreadly in Central Asia, ans U4a and U4b in N-Europe, (Baltic and slavic countrys). Haplogroup U5 Among the oldest mtDNA haplogroups found in European remains of Homo sapiens is U5. The age of U5 is estimated at 50,000 but could be as old as 60,500 years. Approximately 11% of total Europeans and 10% of European-Americans are in haplogroup U5. The presence of haplogroup U5 in Europe pre-dates the expansion of agriculture in Europe. Bryan Sykes' popular book The Seven Daughters of Eve calculated that it arose 45,000-50,000 years ago in the area of Delphi, Greece and named the originator of haplogroup U5 Ursula. However the details related to location and age are speculative. Barbujani and Bertorelle estimate the age of haplogroup U5 as about 52,000 years ago, being the oldest subclade of haplogroup U. Thus, the name 'Ursula' could be applied to the entirety of haplogroup U, as well as U5. U5 has been found in human remains dating from the Mesolithic in England, Germany, Lithuania, Poland, Portugal, Russia , Sweden , and France . Haplogroup U5 and its subclades U5a and U5b form the highest population concentrations in the far north, in Sami, Finns, and Estonians, but it is spread widely at lower levels throughout Europe. This distribution, and the age of the haplogroup, indicate individuals from this haplogroup were part of the initial expansion tracking the retreat of ice sheets from Europe ~10kya. Haplogroup U5 is found also in small frequencies and at much lower diversity in the Near East and parts of Africa, suggesting back-migration of people from northern Europe to the south. Mitochondrial haplogroup U5a has also been associated with HIV infected individuals displaying accelerated progression to AIDS and death. *'U5' has polymorphisms in the locations of 3197 9477 13617 16192 16270 **'U5a' arose around 20000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 14793 16256 ( + U5 polymorphisms). ***'U5a1' arose around 16000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 15218 16399( + U5a polymorphisms). ****'U5a1a' arose around 15000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 1700 16192( + U5a1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1a1' arose around 12000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 5495 15924( + U5a1a polymorphisms). ******'U5a1a1a' has polymorphisms in 152 3816( + U5a1a1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1a2' has polymorphisms in 573.1C (deletion) 12346( + U5a1a polymorphisms). ******'U5a1a2a' has polymorphisms in 5319 6629 6719( + U5a1a2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a1b' arose around 11000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 9667 (A9667G) ( + U5a1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1b1' arose around 10000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 16291 (C16291T) ( + U5a1b polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1a' has polymorphisms in 356.1C (deletion) 4553 ( + U5a1b1 polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1b' has polymorphisms in 8119 (T8119C)( + U5a1b1 polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1c' has polymorphisms in 9055 (G9055A)( + U5a1b1 polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1c1' has polymorphisms in 1187 (T1187C)( + U5a1b1c polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1d' has polymorphisms in 12358 16093 ( + U5a1b1 polymorphisms). ******'U5a1b1e' has polymorphisms in 12582 16192 16294 ( + U5a1b1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1b2' has polymorphisms in 9632 ( + U5a1b polymorphisms). *****'U5a1b3' has polymorphisms in 16362 16428 ( + U5a1b polymorphisms). ****'U5a1c' arose around 13000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 16320 ( + U5a1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1c1' has polymorphisms in 195 13802 ( + U5a1c polymorphisms). *****'U5a1c2' has polymorphisms in 961 965.1C (deletion)( + U5a1c polymorphisms). ****'U5a1d' arose around 19000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 3027 ( + U5a1 polymorphisms). *****'U5a1d1' has polymorphisms in 5263 13002 (to adenosine)( + U5a1d polymorphisms). *****'U5a1d2' has polymorphisms in 573.1C (deletion) 3552 (+ U5a1d polymorphisms). ******'U5a1d2a' has polymorphisms in 195 4823 5583 16145 16189 (+ U5a1d2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a1e' have polymorphisms in 3564 8610 ( + U5a1 polymorphisms). ****'U5a1f' have polymorphisms in 6023 ( + U5a1 polymorphisms). ***'U5a2' arose around 14000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 16526( + U5a polymorphisms). ****'U5a2a' arose around 6000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 13827 13928C 16114 16294 ( + U5a2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a2b' arose around 8000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 9548 ( + U5a2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a2c' arose around 13000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 10619( + U5a2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a2d' and has polymorphisms in 7843 7978 8104 11107 16192! (backmutated in 16192 to the original Cambridge sequence) ( + U5a2 polymorphisms). ****'U5a2e' and has polymorphisms in 151 152 3768 15289 16189 16311 16362 ( + U5a2 polymorphisms). **'U5b' arose around 24000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 150 7768 14182( + U5 polymorphisms). ***'U5b1' arose around 18000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 5656( + U5b polymorphisms). ****'U5b1a' has polymorphisms in 5656 15097, 16189 and have lost their polymorphism in 7028 (backmutation)( + U5b1 polymorphisms). ****'U5b1b:' has been found in Fulbe and Papel people in Guinea-Bissau and Yakuts people of northeastern Siberia. It arose around 11000 years ago and have polymorphisms in 12618 16189 ( + U5b1 polymorphisms). ****'U5b1c' has polymorphisms in 5656 15191, 16189, 16311 + U5b1 polymorphisms) and arose about 13000 years ago. ****'U5b1d' has polymorphisms in 5437 5656 and have lost their polymorphism in 16192 (backmutation)( + U5b1 polymorphisms). ****'U5b1e' has polymorphisms in 152 2757 10283 12616 16189 and have lost their polymorphism in 16192 (backmutation)( + U5b1 polymorphisms) and arose about 6600 years ago.U5b1e is mainly seen in central Europe among Czechs, Slovaks, Hungarians and southern Russians.. ****'U5b1g' has polymorphisms in 151 228 573.1C 5656 10654 13759 14577 ( + U5b1 polymorphisms). ***'U5b2' arose around 24000 years ago and has polymorphisms in 1721 13637( + U5b polymorphisms). ***'U5b3:' The subclade is found primary on the island of Sardinia. Haplogroup U6 Haplogroup U6 was named 'Ulla' by Bryan Sykes. It is common (around 10% of the people) in North Africa (with a maximum of 29% in an Algerian Berber people ) and the Canary Islands (18%). It is also found in the Iberian peninsula, where it has the highest diversity (10 out of 19 sublineages are only found in this region and not in Africa), Eastern Africa and occasionally in other locations. U6 is thought to have entered North Africa around 30,000 years ago from the Near-East. In spite of the highest diversity of Iberian U6, Maca-Meyer argues for an Iberian origin of this clade based on the highest diversity of subclade U6a in that region, where it would have arrived from West Asia. She estimates the age of U6 between 25,000 and 66,000 years BP. However U6 has its highest frequencies in North Africa and seems to be a specific haplogroup of that region. U6 has three main subclades: * U6a: it is the most widespread (from Canary Islands and Iberian Peninsula to Syria, Ethiopia and Kenya) and has highest diversity in Eastern Africa. Estimated age: 24-27,500 BP. It has one major subclade: ** U6a1: with similar distribution to U6a. Estimated age: 15-20,000 BP. Found in Brittany (France) at 4.5% frequency.http://www.nature.com/ejhg/journal/v12/n4/fig_tab/5201145t2.html#figure-title Also found among the Akan people at 4.5% frequency.Liane Fendt et al., MtDNA diversity of Ghana: a forensic and phylogeographic view, 2011 * U6b: shows a more patched and western distribution. In the Iberian peninsula U6b is more frequent in the North (while U6a is in the South). It has also been found in low amounts in Morocco, Algeria, Senegal and Nigeria. Estimated age: 8,500-24,500 BP. It has one subclade: ** U6b1: found only in the Canary Islands and in the Iberian peninsula. Estimated age: c. 6000 BP. * U6c: only found in Morocco and Canary Islands. Estimated age: 6,000-17,500 BP. U6a and U6b share a common basal mutation (16219) that is not present in U6c. Haplogroup U7 Many European populations lack Haplogroup U7 (named 'Ulaana' by Bryan Sykes), but its frequency climbs over 4% in the Near East and up to 5% in Pakistan, reaching nearly 10% level in Iranians. In India, haplogroup U7 frequency peaks at over 12% in Gujarat, the westernmost state of India, while for the whole of India its frequency stays around 2%. Expansion times and haplotype diversities for the Indian and Near and Middle Eastern U7 mtDNAs are strikingly similar. The possible homeland of this haplogroup spans Indian Gujarat and Iran because from there its frequency declines steeply both to the east and to the west. If the origin were in Iran rather than in India, then its equally high frequency as well as diversity in Gujarat favors a scenario whereby U7 has been introduced to the coastal western India either very early, or by multiple founders. Haplogroup U8 *'U8a:' The Basques have the most ancestral phylogeny in Europe for the mitochondrial haplogroup U8a, a rare subgroup of U8, placing the Basque origin of this lineage in the Upper Palaeolithic. The lack of U8a lineages in Africa suggests that their ancestors may have originated from West Asia. *'U8b:' This clade has been found in Italy and Jordan. Haplogroup K Haplogroup K (named 'Katrine' by Bryan Sykes) makes up a sizeable fraction of European and West Asian mtDNA lineages. It is now known it is actually a subclade of haplogroup U8b'K, and is believed to have first arisen in northeastern Italy. Haplogroup UK shows some evidence of being highly protective against AIDS progression. Tree This phylogenetic tree of haplogroup U subclades is based on the paper by Mannis van Oven and Manfred Kayser Updated comprehensive phylogenetic tree of global human mitochondrial DNA variation and subsequent published research. See also *Genealogical DNA test *Genetic Genealogy *Human mitochondrial genetics *Population Genetics References External links *General **Ian Logan's Mitochondrial DNA Site **Mannis van Oven's Phylotree ** *Haplogroup U **The mtDNA Haplogroup U Project at Family Tree DNA **Danish Demes Regional DNA Project: mtDNA Haplogroup U **Spread of Haplogroup U, from National Geographic *Haplogroup U1 **The mtDNA Haplogroup U1 Project at Family Tree DNA *Haplogroup U2 **The mtDNA Haplogroup U2 Project at Family Tree DNA *Haplogroup U4 **The mtDNA Haplogroup U4 Project at Family Tree DNA **A blog dedicated to the U4 Haplogroup *Haplogroup U5 **MtDNA Haplogroup U5 Webpage at WorldFamilies.net **Brian Hamman's Clan Ursula Website about U5 *Haplogroup U6 **The mtDNA Haplogroup U6 Project at Family Tree DNA **The U6b Website *Haplogroup U7 **The U7 Haplogroup Mitochondrial DNA Project at Family Tree DNA *Haplogroup U8 **The U8 Haplogroup Mitochondrial DNA Project at Family Tree DNA U Category:Human evolution